


Tips on How to Ignore Sex Scenes in Movies

by defenestration_optional



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Smut, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_optional/pseuds/defenestration_optional
Summary: This won't give you any tips on how to ignore sex scenes in movies, but I'm sure you could guess that. It's just good predictable smut. with decent grammar actually, if that's something you care about.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tips on How to Ignore Sex Scenes in Movies

Frank and Gerard were watching a movie. Just sitting there together, watching it. Of course there had to be a weird montage-y sex scene. Frank laughed a bit at how exaggeratedly it was cut. The last shot was a close-up on the woman, whose mouth was open. Her eyebrows were all furrowed too. It immediately transitioned to a scene in a park. Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and giggled. Unbeknownst to him, however, Frank saw that.  
“What?” Frank asked cautiously. Gerard looked at him and laughed out of his nose.  
“That’s- You do that,” Gerard said quietly. Frank gasped.  
“Come on, really?” He looked at his boyfriend disapprovingly. Gerard nodded and started to make the face. Frank cracked a smile.  
“That’s what I look like?” He asked, amused.  
“Kinda.”  
“What noise do I make?” Frank ventured. Gerard raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, almost as a warning.  
“Oh yeah I wanna go there, what do I sound like?” Frank paused the movie.  
“This is gonna be...” Gerard rolled his eyes, “alright, fine. It’s like, um, ‘uuuuuuuh!’” The noise was high and shaky. Frank burst out laughing. Gerard punched his shoulder.  
“Hey, you...” Gerard was a bit embarrassed. Frank just kept laughing. Gerard tackled him, pushing him down onto the couch. When Frank only kept laughing, he started making the noises loudly in Frank’s ear. Frank stopped laughing.  
“What?”  
“It’s, it’s kinda hot,” Frank admitted. Gerard grinned. His face was a few inches away from Frank’s, and after a short pause, he learned down to kiss him. When they separated again, Frank was blushing.  
“I think maybe I’m just really hot,” Gerard joked. Frank suddenly slid his hands under Gerard’s shirt, smiling stupidly. Gerard rolled his eyes. He let Frank take his shirt off.  
“You are,” Frank turned them around so that Gerard was against the back of the couch and Frank was kissing him lazily. He paused and looked at Gerard. They were eye to eye because Frank was short enough that even when he was sitting on his knees and Gerard was sitting on his ass, they were only the same height. Gerard held Frank’s face in his hands.  
“You’re so fucking adorable,” Gerard said, squeezing Frank’s cheeks together so that he looked like a chipmunk, “I just wanna… kiss you.” Frank giggled. They kissed again then, and it was faster now and there was tongue and they flipped over so that Frank was on the bottom. When Gerard began desperately to grind down into Frank, he noticed that Frank was already pretty hard.  
“You got a boner, Frankie,” Gerard whispered in sing-song.  
“Well I’m sorry that you’re fucking sexy,” Frank cracked a smile.  
“Can I suck you off?” Gerard smirked.  
“Fuck yes…” Frank rolled his eyes back into his head in anticipation. Gerard was really fucking good at that. He took Frank’s shirt off quickly and kissed him for a minute before pulling his pants down. Frank whimpered.  
“Here, lie down this way,” Gerard turned so that Frank would lie down and he wouldn’t have to sit on his knees. Gerard pulled down Frank’s boxers and took one last lustful look at him before putting his entire cock in his mouth. All at once. Frank gasped, his mouth wide open. He shivered as Gerard started to glide up and down. Frank desperately pushed his hips up to meet Gerard. He whined as Gerard dug his tongue into the slit.  
“Fuck, can you- can you go faster?” Frank moaned, and Gerard did. He glided up and down, doing things with his tongue that made Frank moan and whine like he was close the whole time. Gerard couldn’t take it; Frank was so fucking hot... He reached his hand down his pants, keeping the other one on Frank’s waist.  
“Oh god yeah,” Frank reached down and tangled his hand in Gerard’s hair. He kept thrusting upwards desperately as Gerard gave him what seemed like the best blowjob ever.  
“I’m gonna-mmm-do you wanna-ahh-I’m gonna cum, Gee,” Frank grabbed helplessly at Gerard’s hair and the fabric of the sofa. He bit his lip. Gerard looked up at him, making it clear that he was planning on swallowing.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, uuuuuuuh!” Frank finished, his cum quickly swallowed. As he swallowed, Frank noticed that Gerard’s eyebrows were raised like they did when he came. When he heard him make a whimpering “ah” sound, he knew that Gerard was already done.  
“Gee baby,” Frank giggled. Gerard rolled his eyes and kissed Frank. It was a short one, like a hello kiss.  
“Guess what,” Gerard looked at Frank cheekily.  
“...what?” Frank hesitated.  
“You made the noise,” Gerard grinned. Now it was Frank’s turn to roll his eyes. He objected, but he knew that was indeed what he sounded like.


End file.
